Compañera
by Naoko Yoshira
Summary: Distaba bastante de ser la sangre mas apetecible que hubiese percibido, pero él quería beberla. Un vampiro encaprichado es un vampiro peligroso. UA.
1. Scroll 0

Sr. Disclaimer: Naruto no es, no fue, ni será propiedad de la señorita Pame-Chan xP, ella solo usa los personajes para fantasear un rato y escribirlo, espera que la comprendan y disfruten de sus magnificas, e increíblemente extrañas e incoherentes, ocurrencias…

_**.**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**.**_

La noche era cálida y despejada, la luna brillaba con su típico resplandor plateado y las estrellas le hacían compañía.

Fuera de una casa, cuya fachada estaba pintada en tonos pasteles, se hallaban dos elegantes carruajes, uno era café y el otro blanco. Dentro del carruaje más claro se encontraba el matrimonio Yamanaka, preguntando el porqué su hija tardaba tanto en hacer que su amiga saliese ya. Mientras que en el otro carruaje, el matrimonio Haruno esperaba impaciente a su única hija.

En la vivienda Haruno, más específicamente, dentro del cuarto de la hija del matrimonio, se hallaban dos jovencitas de diecisiete años. Una de ellas estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre la rosada cama de su amiga. Mientras la otra caminaba de un lado a otro, presionando un pañuelo contra su mano derecha.

La habitación era bastante sencilla; las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color crema y la alfombra era blanca. Había una cama con dosel y fundas rosas, dos mesitas de noche, un reloj de péndulo, un tocador blanco con todo lo necesario para la "hora de belleza", un enorme ropero y un baúl a los pies de la cama.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, frentona —dijo la chica que se encontraba sentada en la cama. Tenía el cabello rubio claro, el cual llevaba atado en una elegante y elaborada coleta alta que dejaba un mechón de pelo tapando uno de sus celestes ojos. Su piel blanquecina estaba levemente maquillada.

—Pero, Ino… —replicó la otra. Tenía el cabello extrañamente rosado, el cual llevaba atado en un moño alto, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Sus ojos eran verdes como el jade. Caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando algo.

—Vamos, Sakura, ¿Alguien ha muerto por tener la mano herida? —Preguntó Ino, y sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga, agregó —No, nadie —se respondió a sí misma —.¡Oh, Ino! Eres tan sabia e inteligente…

—¡Ino-cerda! —le reprendió Sakura. Se detuvo frente a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cama y abrió el cajón de esta, sacando un par de guantes blancos y un rollo de venda —Necesito vendarme la herida, sólo me tomara un minuto —se sentó en la cama, junto a su rubia amiga.

Retiró el ensangrentado pañuelo de su mano, metiéndolo momentáneamente a su pequeño bolso azul. Enrolló la venda alrededor de su mano, cubriendo la herida que ya no sangraba. Se puso los guantes blancos, para que el vendaje no se notara.

—¿Ves? Apenas si me tomo tiempo —Miró el reloj y soltó un gritito. Era bastante tarde y si no se apuraba, no llegaría a la fiesta de los Hyuuga —.¡Cerda, vamos, llegaremos tarde!

—¡Te lo dije, frentona!

Ambas se levantaron de la cama, dejando ver con claridad sus vestidos; el de Sakura era pomposo y de color azul, tenía detalles en blanco. El de Ino era aun más grande que el de su amiga de ojos verdes, y era de distintas tonalidades de morado. Ambas se veían muy bellas.

Apuraron el paso, aunque no mucho, ya que la pomposidad de los trajes y la altura de los tacones no les permitían moverse con mucha libertad.

Cuando llegaron a los carruajes, cada una se subió al que le correspondía. En el de los Yamanaka, madre e hija hablaban sobre que vestido era más apropiado para bailar sin tropezar. Con los Haruno discutían sobre la tardanza de su hija:

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, hija? — preguntó la señora Haruno, una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos cafés. Llevaba un vestido anaranjado.

—Yo… _—"Piensa, piensa"_ —no encontraba los guantes, madre —se excusó nerviosamente, no podía decirle que se había cortado la mano, si lo hacía, su madre la obligaría a ir con el doctor.

Y pensar en eso la hizo recordar que aún tenía el pañuelo en su bolso, si sus padres lo veían pensarían que ella tenía una grave enfermedad o que había tratado de suicidarse. Eso si que no lo permitiría, pero… ¿Cómo podría deshacerse del pañuelo sin que se dieran cuenta? Podría dejarlo en su bolso y votarlo en la fiesta… No, alguien lo encontraría, preguntarían y su madre reconocería el pañuelo. ¿Entonces, que podía hacer?

Un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza cuando la idea llegó a ella.

—Madre, ¿Podría abrir un momento la ventana? —Su madre la miró con duda —Es que necesito aire fresco, estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar hoy.

—¡Si es por eso, claro que puedes! ¡Respira todo el aire que quieras! —Exclamó la señora Haruno, ganándose la mirada extrañada de su esposo —Después de todo, no todos los días esta la posibilidad de que un buen hombre pida tu mano.

Recordar eso no le hizo mucha gracia, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Abrió la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando cerca del bosque. Perfecto, así jamás encontrarían el pañuelo y se salvaría del drama de su madre. Sacó disimuladamente el pañuelo de su bolso y lo arrojó por la ventana.

El recorrido continuó como si nada.

**000 **

Iba a paso tranquilo a través del bosque. Cualquier persona normal no circularía por esos lugares a tales horas de la noche. A él no le importaba. Ningún animal podría siquiera tocarlo, sentiría el peligro antes y huiría.

La caza del mes, se alegraba de que ya hubiese llegado el día. Estaba cansado de sólo alimentarse de animales. No es que fuese tan terrible, pero… no era lo mismo.

Un curioso y conocido olor para él le impactó repentinamente. La tentación fue más grande y sintió la necesidad de correr a la fuente del aroma. Sus cabellos negros se mecían con el viento que chocaba contra él al correr, alborotándolos aún más.

Se detuvo en donde el olor se sentía más fuerte. No vio a nadie. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

Entonces posó su oscura mirada al suelo. Allí estaba la fuente; un pañuelo rojizo. Lo tomó entre sus pálidas manos y lo acercó a su nariz. Sintió como sus colmillos crecían con tan sólo sentir la fragancia de sangre humana.

No era la más apetitosa que hubiese sentido, incluso, distaba bastante de serlo. Tenía un aroma demasiado dulzón. Pero él quería esa sangre. Tenía que encontrarla. Él quería ese _dulce_ elixir. ¿En dónde lo encontraría?

Debía pensar… ¿De dónde había salido ese pañuelo? La sangre se olía fresca. La presa no podía estar muy lejos.

"_Piensa, piensa" _¿En dónde…? _"Hyuuga"_

Estaba relativamente cerca de la mansión, lo más probable era que su presa estuviese ahí. No sería muy inteligente ir a buscar_ comida _a un lugar en donde… él no sería bienvenido. Pero lo necesitaba. Podría ir a cazar a otro lugar y quizás encontrara algo mucho más apetitoso y no tan dulce. Pero no quería.

Lo decidió, iría, buscaría a la persona que tuviese tan particular aroma, la llevaría a un lugar alejado, se alimentaría y luego se marcharía. Era rápido y sencillo. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Partió rumbo a la mansión del clan Hyuuga.

Sabía que un Uchiha no sería bienvenido ahí, pero… ¿Qué importaba? Era imposible que alguno de los actuales miembros del clan lo conociese. Y el motivo era que la ultima vez que se topó con uno de ellos, había sido hace ochenta años, cuando habían tratado de cazarlo.

Como si alguno de ellos hubiese tenido el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a él. Claro que no, después de todo, Uchiha Sasuke era un vampiro fuerte e inteligente. Aunque, debía admitirlo, gracias a esos idiotas tenía el _eso._

Pero los miembros actuales jamás sospecharían de él, que con su elegante ropa pasaba por un distinguido caballero.

Siguió con su camino, confiado de que no corría ningún peligro.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hace bastante tiempo que tenía la idea, pero no me animaba a hacerla, aunque ahora la he hecho (H)

Me gustan los vampiros, así que tengo mi propio fic con trama vampiresca. Y no, nada de copias de Crepúsculo aquí xD

1000 gracias a mi sensei gramatical, Usa-sensei.

We are cool ~

¿Qué me dan? Pueden ser flores, peticiones de matrimonio, joyas, patadas voladoras, platanazos, surikanzasos… Etc…

_-. Pame Chan xP Fuera .-_


	2. Scroll I

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**_

_**.**_

_**El beso de la muerte**_

_**.**_

En el camino, las hijas de ambas familias empezaron a pensar en lo que podría pasar: Sakura sentía miedo, ella no quería casarse, ¡Apenas si tenía diecisiete años! Aunque su madre se había casado antes… ¡No! ¡Ella no quería eso! Bueno, sí quería casarse y tener una familia, pero ella quería escoger a su compañero, no que él la escogiese a ella.

"_Sólo soy una mujer, ¿Qué podría hacer yo?"_ Pensó deprimida, quizás fuese mucho más inteligente que muchos hombres que conocía, pero ellos seguían mirándola en menos sólo por ser mujer.

Mientras que Ino pensaba en sus posibles pretendientes. ¿Akimichi, quizás? No, él era un amigo para ella… ¿Inuzuka? No, él tenía los ojos puestos en otra mujer, y ella ya lo sabía.

De cierta manera, le molestaba que, cuando entrase a la mansión, ella se convertiría en un objeto, un muy lindo objeto que luego sería enseñado a los demás como trofeo. Pero ella, a diferencia de su amiga de pelo rosa, ya estaba resignada. Pero eso no quitaba que fuese ella quien terminase eligiendo a su hombre, después de todo, más de uno se interesaría en ella, así que escogería.

Las dos jóvenes salieron de sus pensamientos al percatarse de que habían llegado.

Ambas familias se sorprendieron, y no era para menos. Los jardines estaban repletos de adornos color blanco, dispersados de una manera estratégica y elegante. Habían puesto enormes pedestales con velas blancas, iluminando el lugar. Realmente, la mansión se veía aún más mágica que de costumbre.

Las dos familias bajaron de sus respectivos carruajes –tratando de hacerlo de la manera más elegante posible-. Se percataron de que estaban llegando otras familias importantes, de entre ellas los Sabaku No; la hermana mayor traía un pomposo vestido verde oscuro y su curioso peinado de siempre… algunas mujeres pensaban que era bastante vulgar, mientras que su hermano Kankuro traía un traje completamente negro, y el menor vestía de color marrón.

También vieron a la medico del pueblo, la doctora Tsunade, quien portaba un vestido color gris que la hacía lucir aún más "grande". Venía acompañada por Jiraiya, el escritor pervertido del lugar y dueño del cabaret, él traía un traje rojizo.

La familia Yamanaka caminó a la puerta de entrada. Los Haruno les siguieron.

Les esperaba una gran y perfecta noche, ¿Verdad?

_**000**_

Por fin había llegado a los territorios Hyuuga, odió la decoración, era demasiado… brillante. Se preguntó cómo haría para poder entrar. Habían dos personas controlando a quienes entraban a la fiesta. ¿Cómo lo haría?

"_A ver… Podría darme la vuelta y ver si hay una puerta trasera"_ Ideó, pero se retractó inmediatamente, era bastante probable que también hubiesen dos humanos cuidando esa puerta. _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ Por su mente empezaron a desfilar decenas de ideas para poder entrar disimuladamente. Ninguna le convenció.

"_Estupidos Hyuuga paranoicos"_ Pensó enojado _"¿Por qué demonios tanto control con los invitados?, ¿Acaso creen que va a venir un vampiro?"_ Rió para sus adentros por su último pensamiento, aunque, como siempre, su rostro se mantuvo serio.

Entonces, vio su boleto de entrada; La puerta de servicio.

Aunque, como todos los planes que había pensado con anterioridad, tenía un pequeño fallo; Su ropa. No pasaría por sirviente con ese traje tan formal.

Pero ese no sería un problema para él. Le quitaría la ropa a un tipo cualquiera y listo, problema resuelto. Se escondió tras unos frondosos arbustos que estaban relativamente cerca de la puerta de servicio. Sólo debía esperar a que alguien pasara.

_**000**_

—Mira, Sakurita, allí viene el joven Lee — dijo la señora Haruno, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le hacía mucha ilusión que ese respetable –y adinerado- chico estuviese tan interesado en su hija. Aunque no era tan… agraciado.

—¡Hola señores Haruno! —Saludó Lee, tan alegre como siempre lo estaba. Le dio un apretón de manos al padre de Sakura como saludo, y besó la mano de la madre —Hola, flor de cerezo — saludó otra vez, esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica de pelo rosa quien se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

—H-Hola, joven Lee — correspondió al saludo tímidamente. Ese extraño chico le caía muy bien, era un gran amigo. El problema era que él quería, claramente, algo más que una amistad.

No pasó mucho antes de que se viese atrapada en una de las animadas conversaciones con el chico y su familia. Él decía que pronto el anfitrión, Hiashi Hyuuga, diría el motivo de la fiesta. La señora Haruno trató de sacarle alguna pista, pero Lee no le dijo nada, lo que provocó que la madre de Sakura empezara a imaginarse cientos de situaciones extrañas.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, empezó a sentirse observada. Supuso que era por la situación en la que se encontraba. O quizás alguien sí la estuviese observando de manera diferente… quizás…

—¡Sakurita! — Llamó su madre, algo preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa, madre?

—El joven Lee quiere preguntarte algo — dijo, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, era un tanto obvio que era lo que iba a preguntar. Y ella no podía estar más feliz de que alguien como él quisiese a su hija de _esa_ manera.

Sakura empezó a sentirse angustiada, también sabía que le preguntarían.

—Sakura Haruno —comenzó Lee. Los ojos de la madre de la muchacha brillaron ilusionados— quisieras tú…

—¡Atención, por favor! El banquete ya está listo, si fuesen tan amables de pasar al comedor… — anunció un sirviente.

"_Salvada por la campana"_ Sakura suspiró aliviada.

—Luego me pregunta, joven Lee — Dijo la joven, fingiendo desilusión. Pero su voz interna gritaba: _"¡Sí! ¡Nos salvamos! ¡Esto es una señal!"._

—¿Quiere sentarse con nosotros? — Ofreció el señor Haruno.

—No, no, aunque me gustaría mucho, no puedo. En otra ocasión, quizás… — respondió —. Espero verla luego, señorita Sakura, quiero hacerle la pregunta —Guiñó un ojo, sonrió –con un curioso brillo en la sonrisa- y luego se retiró.

La familia Haruno se dirigió al comedor.

La sala era enorme, sus paredes eran de un color durazno y en ellas habían elegantes cuadros colgados. Las baldosas eran de color anaranjado y tenían elegantes diseños, en los que se podían distinguir los trazos de unas rosas y algunas cruces. En el centro del cuarto, había una mesa gigantesca y ovalada, que estaba cubierta con un mantel amarillento sobre el cual estaban los platos, tenedores, copas y cuchillos.

Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron en sus respectivos asientos, entraron los sirvientes con la comida, la cual todos empezaron a degustar.

La incomoda sensación de sentirse observada atacó a Sakura otra vez. Podía sentir una penetrante mirada fija en su espalda.

Los sirvientes se retiraron, ignorantes del hecho de tener a un vampiro entre ellos. El plan de Sasuke había funcionado perfectamente.

Y ya había encontrado a su presa, ahora sólo debía esperar a que la estupida cena se terminase, ella saliese y… ¡listo! Usaría los encantos propios de su especie para atraerla a él. No era tan difícil, ¿Verdad?

Le había costado horrores controlarse con tanta sangre fresca a su alrededor, ¡Si hasta una cocinera se había cortado! Agradecía tener el autocontrol que tenía, y también agradecía el hecho de estar solo… no quería ni pensar que hubiese echo Naruto ante la situación.

"_El muy idiota nos hubiera dejado al descubierto". _

Esperaría afuera a que terminase la cena. Sólo tenía que sacarse la capa que le había quitado a ese sirviente, al que también había dejado seco. Después de todo, sólo se le permitía cazar humanos una vez cada dos meses, tenía que aprovecharlo.

Salió al jardín que, según él, tenía horrenda decoración y se quitó la capa, dejando a la vista su traje azul oscuro, otra vez.

Se sentó en una de las bancas blanquecinas del jardín, tendría que esperar, como mínimo, cuarenta minutos para que la cena se terminara. Los humanos eran tan lentos para alimentarse…

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, siempre que lo hacía el tiempo pasaba más rápido para él.

_**000**_

En la cena, todos los invitados conversaban alegremente sobre cosas triviales… aunque claro, no faltaron los adictos al trabajo que empezaron a hablar de ese tema. Cuando la cena llegó a su fin –luego de comer el postre- y todos los invitados estuvieron en el salón en donde estaban antes, el anfitrión, Hiashi Hyuuga, dijo que tenía un anuncio que hacer. Todos se preguntaron qué sería lo que diría ese serio hombre.

—Supongo se preguntaran el porqué he hecho ésta celebración —comenzó —. Ahora lo diré, quiero anunciar que mi sobrino, Neji Hyuuga, ha sido comprometido — Se escuchó un "¡Oh!" general. Realmente, nadie esperaba eso.

En uno de los asientos cercanos a la punta en donde se sentaban los Hyuuga, una joven de cabello marrón peinado en dos moñitos, apretó los puños y bajó la vista, triste. Su compañero, un joven con extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, se percató de esto y la miró, preocupado.

—Pasa — pidió, hablando en dirección a la gran puerta que estaba a su derecha. Por allí entró una joven de unos diecisiete años, piel clara, cabello anaranjado oscuro y ojos verdes. Llevaba un pomposo vestido color rosa, con detalles en fucsia — Ella es Daijina Nanimo, próximamente, Daijina Hyuuga.

Los invitados aún no salían de su asombro. Nadie hubiese imaginado que el frío, callado y poco sociable Hyuuga fuese a casarse.

—La boda se celebrará en seis meses. Para que así Daijina pueda adaptarse al lugar — habló Hiashi, por tercera vez —. Ahora, sigamos con la fiesta — Los presentes, por fin, salieron de su asombro.

La música empezó a sonar, era una animada melodía. Varias parejas se pusieron a bailar al son de la música. Los vuelos de los pomposos vestidos se movían de un lado a otro, en conjunto a quienes los usaban.

"_¡Corre, Sakura! Allí viene Lee, ¡No dejes que te pregunte lo que tú sabes! ¡Corre, pero ya!"_ Gritó la vocecilla interna de la chica de pelo rosa, moviendo las manos de manera desesperada por sobre su cabeza. Sakura, asustada por la reacción de su _inner_, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió al jardín. No se percató de que un joven de cabellos negros y ropajes azules le miraba atentamente. El muchacho la siguió.

Al llegar a su destino, decidió sentarse en una de las bancas blancas que estaban allí. Se maravilló –otra vez- por la belleza de la decoración. Apretó sus puños enguantados por sobre su azulado vestido y apretó los labios fuertemente, haciendo que éstos sangraran un poco. Miró al cielo, esperando a que pasase una estrella fugaz para poder pedirle un deseo, y entonces... No paso nada. Pestañeó repetidas veces, tratando de contener su llanto. ¿Y quién no lloraría en su situación?

Mientras tanto, oculto tras uno de los enormes pilares, se encontraba el Uchiha, mirando a la chica, ¿Acaso ella estaba llorando?

"_¡Que bien, otra que llora!" _Pensó con sarcasmo. Odiaba cuando su _comida_ lloraba.

Un caballero hubiese ido a donde la joven y hubiese tratado de consolarla… él sí era un caballero, sí, pero él era un caballero vampiro, que no era lo mismo. ¿Por qué deberían impórtale los sentimientos de la persona la a que mataría? De hecho, estaba perdiendo tiempo al pensar en esas cosas. Lo mejor sería darse prisa en lo que iba a hacer.

_**000 **_

En el interior de la mansión la celebración seguía normalmente; Lon invitados hablaban entre sí, algunos bailaban, mientras que otros estaban un poco ebrios.

Neji debía estar toda la fiesta junto a su prometida, Daijina, quien no dejaba de parlotear. Él se preguntaba cómo alguien no se cansaba de hablar tanto… Aunque estaba acostumbrado, su compañero, Lee, hablaba casi –casi- tanto como ella.

—Y es por eso… —Escuchó decir a su suave voz, en la cual se sentía la emoción.

Vio a lo lejos a su prima, Hinata, quien llevaba puesto una vestido amarillo. Esperó a que ella lo viese y, cuando ella le miró, la llamó haciendo una seña con su mano. La joven de ojos perlados era buena escuchando a las personas, si pudiese dejarla por unos minutos con su prometida…

—H-Hola, señorita Daijina, joven Neji —saludó la Hyuuga, tímidamente como siempre. Al ver la expresión en la cara de su primo, supo que éste lo único que quería era huir por unos minutos.

—¡Hola! —Saludó la chica de ojos verdes, muy animada— No me llames señorita, Daijina está bien, yo te llamaré Hinata, puedo llamarte Hinata, ¿Cierto, Hinata? — La Hyuuga le miró, extrañada.

—Sí.

—¡Bien! Ahora, yo te diré que… — empezó. Neji miró a Hinata, y ésta sólo asintió levemente.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos — dijo, para luego retirarse.

Caminó a través de la enorme sala, esquivando gente que bailaba animadamente. Al llegar a la puerta, vio algo que hizo que se sorprendiera como nunca –aunque claro, su rostro apenas sí lo demostró-, desde allí pudo ver a Tenten –su compañera-, bailando con un tipo a quien no reconoció, ¿Cómo podía ella estar bailando con alguien que no fuese él?

_**000**_

Mientras que no muy lejos de donde estaba el Hyuuga, Lee buscaba a su querida _flor de cerezo. _Llevaba buscándola por quince minutos, y aún no la encontraba. Él se había propuesto proponerle matrimonio esa noche, pero parecía como si ella estuviese huyendo de él, cosa que hacía que se sintiese bastante triste.

A lo lejos pudo ver a la señora Haruno, quizá, ella supiese en donde estaba su hija. Se acercó a ella.

—Señora Haruno, ¿Sabe en dónde está Sakura? —Preguntó Lee.

—No, joven Lee, pero si la veo me encargare de decirle que usted la está buscando —Contestó preocupada. Ella pensaba que su hija estaba con ese joven.

Lee suspiró, frustrado. Quizá, el hecho de que no la encontrase era una señal del destino y… Sacudió la cabeza energéticamente. La junta con su compañero, Neji, estaba haciendo que pensase demasiado en el _destino. _

_**000**_

Se acercó a su _presa_, a paso lento, ahora no tenía razón para darse prisa, con todos bailando dentro de la casa no tendría problemas. La joven de cabello rosa levanto su rostro y miró al hombre a que se le acercaba.

—H-Hola, señor — saludó ella, tímidamente. El hombre que tenía en frente la hacía sentir extraña, y a la vez, atraída.

—Hola — contestó él, con voz fría, como siempre era. Miró a la chica, quien ya estaba cayendo en sus _encantos_. Sonrió levemente, los humanos eran, la mayoría de las veces, presa fácil.

Él se acercó a la banca, dispuesto a tomar asiento. Ella, al ver lo que ese hombre quería hacer, se movió un poco, dejando espacio.

—¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó la Haruno. Tratando de recordar si es que le conocía.

—Soy… un cazador — Sonrió para sus adentros, luego de decir eso, él siempre empezaba a comer. Era rutina.

Ella le miró, sorprendida, ¿Cazador?

—¿Cazador? Y qué es lo que… — Se detuvo antes de terminar. Anonadada, observo como el joven que tenía a su lado empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente a ella. Quería alejarlo, pero… Por algún extraño motivo, no podía.

Él continuó acercándose, de manera lenta, cosa que desesperaba a Sakura. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de los labios de la joven, como siempre hacia con sus presas. Olió la leve fragancia de la sangre que manchaba la boca de la chica, deleitándose con el aroma que, aunque demasiado empalagoso, hacía que sus colmillos crecieran. Finalmente, cortó por completo la distancia que los separaba.

El primer beso de Sakura, sería probablemente el último.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Perdón! Sí, yo sé que debería haber actualizado hace mucho –bastante, mejor dicho-, pero es que me puse a ver anime, y luego se me junto con "la semana previa al liceo" y no pude y todo eso… ¡Entiéndanme! ;-;

Ahora, pasando al fic… ¿Qué tal me quedo el primer cap? Espero que bien…

Si recuerdo bien, respondí a los review con la opción de responder reviews (xDD), pero, vuelvo a dar las gracias a quienes dejar review y leen… ¡Gracias!

Para la que pidió lemmon… lo siento, pero no. ¡Apenas si tengo 14! Además, lo encuentro innecesario.

En fin… ¿Review? *-*

_-. Pame Chan xP Fuera .-_


	3. Scroll II

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

_**.**_

_**Escape**_

_**.**_

Se separó de la joven, quien le miraba con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella le miró, avergonzada, ¿acaso un extraño le había dado su primer beso? La vergüenza se transformó rápidamente en ira, ¿y ése quién se creía que era?

Apretó su puño, el cual empezó a temblar debido a la presión ejercida. Ese tipo se iba a enterar, ella le daría el puñetazo de su vida. Sí, era una dama, pero nadie –aparte de ese desvergonzado, claro- estaba cerca, así que podía actuar libremente.

"_¡Mátalo, mátalo"_ Gritaba su inner, enojada, pero con los ojos en forma de corazón. _"Que sea súper-sexy no le da el derecho de hacer esas cosas… ¡Vamos, Sakura, pégale!"_.

Obedeciendo a su inner, se preparó para golpear al extraño. Tomó impulso, echando su brazo hacia atrás, así el puñetazo dolería mucho más. Impulsó su brazo hacia adelante. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no podía moverlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Qué…? — Sus ojos demostraban furia, mas sus mejillas seguían bañadas en ese tinte rojizo.

Miró hacia abajo, y vio con sorpresa que sus brazos estaban aprisionados por serpientes negras.

Entonces… ese beso había sido para distraerla.

El motivo del beso, a pesar de la situación, la entristeció, ella siempre lo había imaginado como todas las chicas, con príncipe azul incluido. Y toda la ilusión se vino abajo, gracias a un desconocido que la había amarrado con serpientes.

"_¡¿Serpientes?!"_ Alarmada, quiso gritar, mas de su boca no salió ningún sonido.

Vio aterrada al apuesto hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella, sus colmillos había duplicado su tamaño y sus ojos habían adquirido un leve tono rojizo. ¿Acaso…?

"_¡¿V-Vampiro?!"_ Eso no podía ser. ¿Cómo era posible que esas criaturas sí existiesen?

Él continuó acercándose a ella. ¡Por fin tendría lo que quería!

Posó los labios sobre el cuello de su victima… Ya podía sentir ese dulce sabor en su boca.

_**000**_

Mientras que dentro de la mansión todo transcurría con naturalidad; los invitados platicaban entre sí, algunos aún bailaban, mientras que otros, finalmente, se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones, producto de la ebriedad.

Ino platicaba con un apuesto joven pelirrojo, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos aguamarina. Aunque, más bien, ella hablaba y él escuchaba.

Derepente, algo inquietó profundamente a la rubia, lo que hizo que su dejase de hablar. Su acompañante la miró, extrañado ante su repentino silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó. Su voz era fría y podría hacer que cualquiera sintiese profundos escalofríos. Aunque claro, Ino no era cualquiera.

—Nada, nada… — mintió. Y, aunque supo que su voz había sonado falsa, trató de reanudar la conversación —. Y… ¿En qué estábamos? — Dijo sonriendo, mas aún sentía esa molesta inquietud dentro de sí, y algo le decía que estaba relacionado con su mejor amiga, Sakura.

_**000**_

Dolía, con un demonio que dolía. Sentía la presión de los afilados colmillos en su cuello, quitándole líquido vital. El agarre de las negras serpientes hacía que sus muñecas ardiesen, provocando un gran dolor. Empezó a ponerse pálida, la perdida de sangre estaba afectándole.

Lo único que deseó en ese momento fue gritar. Reunió todas sus fuerzas restantes y se forzó a sí misma a chillar, y, a duras penas, lo logró; un desgarrador grito salió de su garganta. El vampiro despegó la boca del cuello de ella, y la miró, enfadado.

Quizá, eso le trajese problemas.

_**000**_

El grito de la joven de cabellos rosas se escuchó por sobre la melódica música, alertando a todos, y haciendo que los Hyuuga y los demás cazadores que se encontraban allí se pusiesen alerta.

—¡Sakura! — Gritó Ino, asustada. Ella sabía que algo estaba pasándole a su mejor amiga, y ella quería saber qué.

Sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo hacia el jardín, siendo observada por los sorprendidos invitados y seguida por los cazadores.

_**000**_

Justo cuando iba a acercarse a Tenten, un grito resonó en el salón. Ella se giró al instante, dejando ver que su compañero de baile se trataba de un joven con marcas rojas en cada mejilla. Miró a Neji, quien, con su mirada, contestó afirmativamente a la pregunta formulada en su cabeza.

Efectivamente, un vampiro estaba allí, infiltrado en la fiesta.

Tenten miró a Kiba, dejándole claro el mensaje. Ella fue en dirección a Neji, seguida del Inuzuka. Los tres corrieron hacia en dirección a la puerta que daba al jardín, en donde, probablemente, estuviese el intruso.

_**000**_

Maldijo cientos de veces en todos los idiomas que sabía. Estúpida niña de cabello rosa. Estúpida su sangre empalagosamente dulce. Y estúpido él, por no poder resistirse a ella. Aunque no era su culpa, después de todo, él sólo estaba siguiendo al instinto vampírico, ¿verdad?

Por instinto o no, ahora tenía un problema; tendría que llevarse a la chica. Podría terminar de beber su sangre, y así ella moriría, pero no tenía tiempo para ello, y no la quería beber rápido, no disfrutaría de su sabor.

Al no terminar de beber su sangre, ella se convertiría en una vampiresa, y si dejaba a una recién convertida suelta, su hermano le mataría. No es que le tuviese miedo o algo, eso sólo que… no quería morir otra vez.

Tendría que llevársela le gustase o no.

Se levantó de la banca, y les ordenó a sus serpientes marcharse. Tomó a la chica pasando uno de sus brazos tras su espalda, y el otro por detrás de sus rodillas. Ella, ya afectada por la perdida masiva de sangre, se desmayó.

—¡Ahí está! — Escuchó gritar a una voz chillonamente femenina. Pudo ver a tres personas correr hacia él. Dos eran hombres; uno que era, claramente, un Hyuuga, y otro cuyas marcas en las mejillas se le hacían levemente familiares. La persona restante era una chica que tenía el cabello amarrado en dos chonguitos, y corría con extraña facilidad para traer el vestido que tenía puesto.

Volvió a maldecir internamente, con esas tres personas se le haría más difícil escapar.

Empezó a correr en la dirección contraria a la de sus perseguidores, si seguía así, estaría pronto en su casa y…

Detuvo su marchar repentina y bruscamente, ¿la razón? Al menos treinta personas más estaban frente a él, y, a juzgar por los rasgos, más de la mitad era Hyuuga, y, probablemente, los otros, fuesen cazadores.

Pudo ver como una bella joven rubia se abría paso entre los cazadores. Ella, desesperada, los empujaba para poder pasar al frente.

—¡Sakura! — Gritó. Y entonces supo que se refería a su presa. ¿Así que su nombre era Sakura, eh?

—Señorita, ¿conoce a la jovencita de cabello rosa? — Preguntó un hombre, sus ojos dejaban en claro que era un Hyuuga. Ino se sintió cohibida bajo esa penetrante mirada aperlada.

—¡Ella es mi amiga, y ese… ese… pervertido le está haciendo algo! — Volvió a gritar, recuperando su característica confianza.

La rubia empezaba a respirar agitadamente, debido a la histeria que se apoderaba de ella. Fue sacada del lugar por un joven de cabello negro y ojos perlas, un Hyuuga sin lugar a dudas. Aunque estaba preocupada, sabía que todo saldría bien, después de todo, eran más de veinte personas en contra de una. Ese pervertido no podría hacer nada… ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto, la mente de Sasuke trabajaba rápidamente, tratando de maquinar un plan que le ayudase a escapar. No quería problemas. Sólo la sangre de esa chica y ya… pero los humanos eran tan problemáticos.

—¡Deja a la chica en el suelo y vete de aquí, ahora! — Mandó Hiashi, enojado. ¿Cómo era posible que uno de… _ellos_ se hubiese infiltrado? Además, esa cara le se hacía familiar…

Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente, a él nadie le ordenaba nada. Bueno, casi nadie, pero eso no era de importancia en ese momento.

—¡Hazlo, escoria! — Gritó el joven con marcas rojas en las mejillas, enojado. Por culpa de ese _vampirito,_ había tenido que dejar de bailar con Tenten.

"_¿De verdad cree que voy a obedecerle"_ Pensó, irónico. Definitivamente, eso ya era algo personal.

Mientras los cazadores seguían gritándole que soltara a la chica y se largara –aunque claro, luego de dos segundos iban a perseguirle-, él seguía pensando en la manera de escapar. Cada plan que había sido maquinado en su mente tenía más de alguna pequeña falla. Si seguía así, probablemente le capturarían y…

—¡Ya suéltala! — Tenten fue la que gritó. Sacó una pistola de uno de los ocultos bolsillos de su pomposo vestido plateado, sorprendiendo a todos. ¿Es que acaso esa mujer siempre cargaba con al menos un arma?

Saliendo de la impresión, los demás cazadores sacaron sus armas escondidas. Ocultarlas no costaba mucho, ya que todos, a excepción de Tenten, Hinata y Hanabi –quienes no estaban allí-, eran hombres, así que era fácil esconder una pistola en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

"_Podría…"_ Empezó a idear, mas su línea de pensamiento se cortó al oír un pequeño ruidito a la lejanía, cosa que sólo sus agudos oídos lograron captar, claro está. Volvió a sonreír imperceptiblemente, él sabía quién provocaba ese ruido, el olor que acababa de captar era inconfundible.

Entonces uno de los cazadores disparó una de las balas benditas. El vampiro apenas sí la vio, ya que aún estaba tratando de idear un plan –por si las dudas-. Esquivó la bala, que se impactó en uno de los decorados árboles del jardín.

—¡Hey! — Se escuchó un grito. De entre los árboles salió un hombre rubio, de piel extrañamente bronceada y ojos azules. Su ropa también era extraña; era un traje elegante, sí, pero era chillonamente naranja.

—¿Y tú quién eres? — Preguntó Neji, con voz que, a pesar de ser calmada, podría hacer temer a cualquiera.

—¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y vengo a patearlos a todos!

Eso enojó a los cazadores. ¿Y ese quién se creía que era?

De pronto, todas las armas pasaron de amenazar a Sasuke para apuntar a Naruto. Éste sudó frío.

—Sasuke-idiota…¡vamos a patearlos! — Gritó Naruto, energéticamente. Miró a su compañero, y se percató de que éste tenía a una persona en sus brazos, y, a juzgar por el vestido que esa persona llevaba puesto, el rubio dedujo que se trataba de una chica.

—Odio decir esto, Naruto, pero hoy no vamos a pelear — declaró el pelinegro, serio. El rubio le miró, confundido, ¿qué estaba pasándole a su mejor amigo-rival?

_**000**_

Dentro de un cuarto de grisáceas paredes y azulados suelos, se encontraban dos personas. Una frente al enorme escritorio que había en la sala, el cual estaba lleno de papeles, y la otra persona detrás de éste.

—¿Qué te sucede, Itachi? — Preguntó la mujer presente. Sus cabellos y ojos eran extrañamente azules, y su piel era extremadamente pálida. Su voz era fría, mas aún así se podía apreciar un deje de preocupación.

—Nada, no pasa nada, Konan — respondió el hombre, serio. Aún así, su rostro enmarcado por una larga cabellera negra, amarrada en una coleta baja, demostraba una angustia imperceptible.

Esa noche, Itachi tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo importante pasaría, y él lo sabía… sólo que no sabía qué era.

Ella suspiró, molesta. Cuando él se ponía así de extraño, no había fuerza en el universo capaz de hacerle hablar. Y eso le molestaba, ya que a él ser tan callado, y ella al ser tan parecida a él… No había mucha comunicación.

—Es sólo que… — Empezó él, sorprendiéndola. ¿Acaso…? —. No, olvídalo, no es nada.

Decepción.

_**000**_

—¡Corre, Sasuke! — Gritó Naruto, corriendo a toda velocidad a través de los enormes jardines de la mansión Hyuuga.

El Uchiha no respondió, sólo siguió corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía ir con un humano en brazos.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke, que lento eres! — provocó Naruto, divertido. Fuese cual fuese la situación, él nunca perdía la oportunidad para hacer rabiar a su amigo.

—¡Callate ya, cabeza hueca! — insultó el pelinegro, cabreado. _"Estúpido Naruto"_.

Justo cuando el rubio iba a devolver el ataque verbal, una baja pasó muy cerca de su mejilla derecha. Él soltó un extraño gritito, asiendo que Sasuke riera en voz muy baja.

Y faltaba bastante para llegar a la mansión en donde vivían…

Así como iban, la noche se les haría eterna.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡No me maten! *se esconde bajo una silla*

¡Enserio que quería actualizar, pero es mi primer año en el Liceo y el cambio es… complicado. Sí, yo sé que la excusa no es muy válida, pero es la única que tengo. _

En fin… espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo cap las cosas se pondrán más interesantes… o eso se supone… en fin, mejor escribo el próximo cap y luego alardeo sobre el. xD

¿Review? :3

_-. Pame Chan xP Fuera .-_


	4. Scroll III

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**_

_**.**_

_**Tristeza**_

_**.**_

La luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba la oscura noche. Llevaban corriendo un buen rato ya. El hecho de que fuesen vampiros no quería decir que tuviesen resistencia ilimitada. Ellos también podían cansarse.

A unos metros de distancia, Naruto pudo ver unos arbustos junto a unos árboles, y, con un movimiento con su cabeza, le indicó a su compañero que se escondieran tras ellos.

El ruido que hacían los animales nocturnos era lo único que podía oírse en la oscuridad de la noche. Dos pares de ojos cuya visión era superior a la de los humanos miraban todo su alrededor escondidos tras unos frondosos arbustos. Hubiesen seguido huyendo, pero existía la posibilidad de ser atrapados, y, de paso, guiar a los cazadores hasta su hogar, cosa que era muy mala idea.

Sasuke, sentado en el suelo al igual que su compañero, miró a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos. Tantos problemas por un capricho, pero es que no había podido resistirse, aún cuando el olor de la sangre era tan empalagoso…

"_Quizá…"_

—Eh, Sasuke, los idiotas pasaron de largo, ahora podemos irnos — informó Naruto, en voz alta.

Ambos se levantaron, y tomaron el camino correcto para llegar a su hogar.

_**000**_

El presentimiento por fin se había esfumado, aunque aún no tenía en claro que había sido. Estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con su hermano, Sasuke, ya que la imagen de él había aparecido en su cabeza justo antes de que el presentimiento llegara.

Y, si él tenía razón, y Sasuke se había metido en problemas, era un motivo suficiente como para ir a buscarle. Estaba decidido, subiría a los bosques y saldría en busca de su pequeño –y, según él, estúpido- hermano.

Sintió el repiqueteo de unos tacones contra el duro suelo de baldosa antigua. La puerta de la sala en donde se encontraba se abrió lentamente, y por ella entró la mujer de cabellos azules y oscuros ropajes, Konan.

—Itachi, Naruto no está en su cuarto, ni tampoco en los alrededores — informó, con la voz que siempre tenía. Ella se daba una idea de en dónde estaba el rubio.

Itachi suspiró interiormente, aliviado. Seguramente, ese revoltoso chico rubio había ido a buscar a Sasuke.

Si era así, no tenía de que preocuparse. Después de todo, siempre que esos dos se metían en problemas –generalmente gracias a Naruto- salían ilesos de ellos.

Miró a la mujer de cabellos azules, y le agradeció con la mirada. Ella sonrió imperceptiblemente y salió del cuarto.

_**000**_

—¡Sakura! ¡Mi Sakurita! — gritaba la señora Haruno, envuelta en su propia histeria. ¿Cómo había podido pasar semejante cosa? Ellos sólo habían ido a una tranquila reunión en la caza de los Hyuuga. Y, por eso, su hija… Gritó más fuerte el nombre de su única hija. Como le dolía…

—Calma, Eiko, encontraremos a Sakura — le tranquilizó su esposo, con voz triste. Puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su amada, y ella le abrazó, llorando.

¿Por qué les pasaba eso a ellos? ¿Acaso habían echo algo malo?

El Hyuuga frente a ellos, quien les había informado de lo ocurrido, les miraba indiferente. Mientras que los invitados miraban a la pareja, curiosos. Los que estaban más cerca habían podido escuchar, y por ese motivo corrían aterrados hacia la salida, gritando cosas sobre vampiros.

Una figura femenina entró por las grandes puertas de la mansión.

—¡Señora Haruno! — se escuchó la triste voz femenina. Era Ino. Su maquillaje corrido dejaba en claro que había estado llorando, y mucho.

La señora Yamanaka, al ver a su hija así, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, y la envolvió en un abrazo. Podía sentir la tristeza de su hija, y hace bastante que no la sentía tan fuerte.

—¡Madre, hay un vampiro aquí, vámonos! — gritó una joven asustada. Los otros le escucharon claramente y en sus caras pudo verse el pánico.

En ese salón, en donde la tristeza y el miedo eran palpables, los invitados no dejaban de mirar asombrados a esas personas. Mientras que otros, salían lo más rápido que podían.

_**000**_

Los gritos podían oírse desde el cuarto de al lado. Hinata, quien aún conversaba con Daijina –o, más bien, escuchaba a Daijina- miró a Lee, quien hace poco había entrado a ese salón a buscar a Sakura. Él joven de traje verde corrió hacia ella a través de el salón en donde ya no había casi nadie.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, joven Lee? — preguntó la Hyuuga, preocupada.

—No lo sé, Hinata — respondió él. Había sido una mala noche, primero no podía declarársele a Sakura, luego ella desaparecía y, para colmo, algo extraño estaba pasando en la mansión.

—¡No se preocupen! ¡Ya verán que no pasa nada! — animó Daijina, captando la atención de Lee. —. Apuesto a que apareció una horrible araña gigante, y por eso todos gritan — movía sus brazos de forma extraña, pero a la vez divertida. Hinata y Lee rieron ante eso.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! — gritó el pelinegro, eufórico, olvidando por un momento el peligro que podía haber en la casa. Ella le sonrió, y Lee pensó que ella tenía una linda sonrisa.

—D-Disculpen — interrumpió Hinata, tímida como siempre. —. Deberíamos ir a ver qué es lo que sucede.

—Tienes razón, Hinata, ¡vamos!

—¡Yo también voy! — gritó la Nanimo, ansiosa.

—C-Creo que tú deberías quedarte a-aquí, Daijina — recomendó Hinata, aunque tartamudeaba –como siempre- su voz sonaba firme.

—¡No! ¡Yo también quiero matar a la araña! — Levanto su puño derecho imprevistamente. A pesar de la firmeza en la voz de Hinata, ella seguía insistiendo.

—No puede venir, señorita Daijina, es peligroso — advirtió Lee. Él no era tonto, y tenía una leve idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, y no podía dejar que esa joven saliera lastimada, después de todo, era la prometida de su mejor amigo. —. No dejaré que vengas… podrías dañarte, y jamás me lo perdonaría — Fue el turno de Lee para elevar su puño.

Ella se sonrojó, y Hinata le miró sorprendida. Luego sonrió.

—Daijina, debes quedarte aquí y no se habla más — afirmó Lee. Tomó del brazo a Hinata y se la llevó corriendo velozmente, frente a la mirada atónita de la joven.

Corrieron por el largo pasillo que los separaba del salón a donde querían llegar. Los tacones de Hinata provocaron un ruidito extraño al pasar por la baldosa que se encontraba al centro del corredor. Le ignoró, no tenían tiempo para ponerse a verificar detalles.

Cruzaron la gran puerta al final del pasillo, y entraron a un salón casi vacío. Lee pudo ver que una de las pocas personas que quedaban eran los padres de su amada Sakura. Corrió hasta ellos.

—¡¿Qué pasó, señor Haruno?! — preguntó Lee, temiendo lo peor. Iba a preguntarle a la madre de Sakura, pero al ver su estado decidió no hacerlo. Ella no paraba de llorar.

—Sakura--

—¡¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?! — gritó antes de que el hombre pudiese continuar. Sentía la desesperación fluyendo dentro de sí. ¡¿Qué le había pasado a su amada?! Repentinamente, tuvo ganas de llorar.

Hinata, al verlo tan triste, corrió hasta él, y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Lee, quien tenía la cabeza gacha. Movió la mano circularmente por sobre la espalda de él, dándole ánimos.

—Joven Lee, debemos averiguar qué es lo que pasa — le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió a la puerta que daba al jardín, viendo en el camino a una joven rubia que, sentada en uno de los sillones y abrazada a su madre –o eso dedujo por el parecido entre ambas-, lloraba silenciosamente. Junto a ella, había un muchacho de cabellos rojos y ojos que asustaban, él le decía algo a una mujer rubia con extraño peinado y ella lo anotaba en una libretita.

Ignorando a esas personas, salió siendo seguida por Lee. Comenzaron a caminar por los enormes jardines de la mansión Hyuuga, pensando en el porqué todos los invitados se habían ido tan repentinamente.

A lo lejos, pudieron divisar a un grupo grande de personas. No tardaron en identificarlos, eran gran parte de los cazadores que habían asistido a la fiesta. Hinata corrió hacia ellos.

—P-Padre, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Hinata, nerviosa. Esperaba que su padre le dijese algo totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba. Que le dijese algo que no se relacionaba en nada con vampiros.

—Sé que tienes una idea sobre esto — respondió su padre, fríamente. Eso le asustó, si esos seres estaban relacionados, era cosa seria.

—Señor Hyuuga — dijo Lee, acercandose —. Casi todos los invitados se han ido. No sé el porqué — informó, extrañamente serio.

Hiashi, sin prestarle más atención, avanzó rápidamente a la casa, siendo seguido por los demás cazadores. Los únicos que se quedaron allí, fueron Kiba, Tenten y Neji. Este último, a pesar de querer entrar, se negaba a dejar a su compañera sola con el Inuzuka.

—Hinata, Lee ¿están bien? — preguntó Tenten, preocupada por el bien estar de sus amigos.

—No nos pasó nada — respondió Lee, por los dos. Hinata le apoyó asintiendo levemente —. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó, Tenten? — preguntó, ansioso y preocupado a la vez. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

—¿Tú eres Lee, verdad? — interrumpió el Inuzuka, dirigiéndose a Lee. Él asintió. — Veras, un tipo se llevó a tu novia — soltó sin rodeos, dejándolos a todos estupefactos.

"_¿Acaso, para él la palabra delicadeza no quiere decir nada?" _Pensó una sorprendida Hinata, para luego empezar a reflexionar sobre lo que ese joven había dicho.

—Escucha, Lee — empezó Neji, con su fría voz de siempre, pero con más delicadeza que el Inuzuka —. Un vampiro se infiltró en la fiesta, y atrapó a la Haruno.

Lee no quizó oír más. Su rostro alegre cambió rápidamente a uno triste. Tenten le abrazó. Kiba y Neji le asesinaban con la mirada, uno más disimuladamente que el otro, mientra que Hinata les veía preocupada.

_**000 **_

Por fin, después de tanto correr, llegaban a su casa sin ningún daño. Cansados, sí, pero vivos… dentro de cabe en la palabra.

La casa era una humilde y pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. Estaba hecha de madera y de su techo salía una chimenea. Tenía unas pequeñas ventanas que, desde adentro, estaban cubiertas con cortinas grises.

Se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron. Entraron a la pequeña casa, cuyo piso también era de madera. Allí adentro habían varias estanterías pequeñas repletas de libros, un escritorio con una silla, y una pequeña cama pegada junto a la ventana con una alfombra azulada a su costado.

Naruto se acercó a la alfombra y la levantó, dejando ver unas antiguas escaleras de piedra que llevaban hacia abajo. La alfombra no era alfombra, era una puerta. La abrió hasta arriba, dejando pasar a Sasuke, quien empezó a bajar. El le imitó tomando la manilla redonda que había en la puerta, y bajándola mientra él iba haciéndolo.

A medida que bajaban, la luz que se podía ver al final de la escalera se hacía más y más grande. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, pudieron ver varios candelabros en las paredes que iluminaban el lugar.

Pudieron ver una figura acercándose por el pasillo, y el sonido que provocaban los tacones al pisar hizo que subieran que se trataba de Konan. Ella llevaba un candelabro en la mano derecha y caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Les miró.

—Hasta que llegaron — dijo con voz calmada —. Itachi ya estaba… — Detuvo su frase repentinamente, ya que sus ojos se fijaron en el bulto que tenía Sasuke en sus brazos, bulto que claramente era una persona — ¿Quién es? — preguntó.

Sasuke sólo la miró, y empezó a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado. Naruto le siguió. Konan, para evitar problemas que –para ella- serían innecesarios, decidió ignorar el hecho de que habían pasado por alto su pregunta.

Cuando ellos ya se habían ido de allí, ella empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Sólo quería acostarse a dormir.

_**000**_

Entró al salón en donde se encontraba su hermano. Él estaba sentado en la silla frente al gran escritorio, concentrado en la lectura de un libro con la portada de color azul oscuro. Al sentir el ruido de la puerta, Itachi despegó la mirada de su lectura y vio a su hermano.

—¿En dónde estabas? — preguntó el mayor con voz amenazante, mirando a su hermano fijamente.

—Es mi día de caza, ¿eso te da una idea? — respondió mordazmente. Luego de eso, sonrió levemente y su hermano imitó su acción.

La relación de hermanos que llevaban Uchiha era extraña.

—¿Cómo te fue? — Itachi se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la puerta.

Y es que sólo entre ellos dos dejaban de ser fríos… o, por lo menos, no lo eran tanto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡PORFIN ACTUALIZO! =D

Sí, yo sé que tenía que actualizar rápido para enmendar eso de que me demoré mucho con el cap anterior, pero es que el Liceo… T-T

Sobre el OOC en Sasuke e Itachi… creo que es bastante, pero es que así me imagino que sería si Itachi no hubiese matado al clan (T-T). Además, según Usagi, "Sasuke e Itachi siempre se quisieron mucho como HERMANOS". ¿Tiene razón, verdad? xD

En fin… supongo que es todo…

PD: Sí, soy la misma persona que empezó el fic, lo que pasa es que me cambié el nick xD

_-. Naoko Chan xP Fuera .-_


	5. Scroll IV

Sr. Disclaimer: Naruto no es, ni fue, ni será de la señorita Naoko-chan xP, ella sólo utiliza a los personajes para sus fics. Espera la comprendan y disfruten de sus incoherentes ocurrencias.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, logrando observar cada partícula de polvo que flotaba a su alrededor. Sintió una extrema suavidad proveniente de las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas. Miró al techo y pudo percatarse de dos cosas: Habían cientos de pequeñísimas fisuras de apenas visibles; y ese no era el techo de su habitación.

El pánico acudió a ella y, alarmada, deseó gritar.

_**000**_

Un gritó les sacó de la interesante conversación sobre _astronomía_ que estaban teniendo. La mujer presente en la enorme biblioteca conformada por enormes estanterías repletas de libros, paredes rojizas y piso marrón se levantó al instante.

—¿Sabes lo que debes hacer, Konan? — preguntó un hombre con unas extrañas marcas bajo los ojos, dirigiéndose a una mujer de cabello azul.

—Sí, lo sé — respondió tranquilamente, y sin decir más, partió en dirección a la habitación del huésped más reciente.

_**000**_

En una habitación oscura, conformada por paredes azuladas y suelo plomizo se hallaba un joven sentado sobre la enorme cama que también había allí. Él tenía una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, dejando en claro que estaba pensando.

"_Hiciste bien al traerla, dejar a una recién nacida suelta hubiese sido peligroso"_ Era lo que su hermano mayor, Itachi, le había dicho. Era claro que él había hecho bien, de eso no cabía duda, pero…

"_¿Estás seguro de que sólo la trajiste por eso?"_ Era lo que había dicho su hermano antes de que él se retirara del cuarto en donde estaban hablando. Para Sasuke, el tono en el que Itachi había dicho eso sonaba extraño.

¿Qué era lo que quería decir con eso?, ¿acaso estaba pensado que él había quedado prendado de esa niña con cabello de color chillón? Rió ante eso, él no sabía realmente qué era el amor, y al ser alguien tan frío dudaba llegar a conocerlo algún día.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios al escuchar un grito femenino, el cual sabía de quien era, e hizo que recordara el momento en el que él la había mordido. Ese sabor tan empalagoso le había resultado tan… dulce.

Seguía pareciéndole extraño todo lo que había hecho por algo que no era nada más que un simple capricho. Él, definitivamente, no era así, y jamás hubiese imaginado que lo haría, quizá lo imaginaba de Naruto, pero él…

Decidió quitar esos molestos pensamientos de su cabeza, estaba cansado y quería dormir.

_**000**_

Sus tacones, como siempre, provocaban eco cuando ella caminaba. Esta vez, se dirigía a una de las áreas que por la cual no pasaba muy a menudo, pero era en donde estaba la chica a la cual Sasuke había traído de sorpresa.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a una puerta azulina. Tomó la manilla y la tiró hacia atrás, abriendo la puerta y provocando un espeluznante sonido a la vez. Un suspiro se abrió paso a través de sus labios, y decidida, entró a la habitación.

Al estar dentro su aguda vista se fijó rápidamente en un bulto que se movía frenéticamente sobre la cama. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Cálmate, ¿bueno? —dijo tratando de que sonase como sugerencia, mas a la asustada chica que se escondía bajo las sabanas eso había sido pronunciado claramente en tono de orden.

Sacando fuerzas de algún desconocido lugar, Sakura logró formular una pregunta en un tono tan débil que no pudo reconocer como propio.

—¿Qué…me pasó?

Konan le observó atentamente, cosa que hizo que ella se pusiese tranquila, por algún extraño motivo. La de cabellos azules, al ver a la pobre chica tan desorientada, casi sintió lastima por ella. Casi. Mas ignorando esa sensación, comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que _había _pasado.

—Verás... — empezó, poniendo el tono más amable que tenía, aunque aún así sonaba frío — fuiste atacada y un joven que vive aquí te encontró y te trajo.

—¿Atacada? — dudó la Haruno.

—Sí, y por eso eres lo que eres ahora — explicó —. Yo también lo soy.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza lentamente, no entendía nada, su mente estaba totalmente confusa con respecto a lo que le había pasado, nada más tenía unas imágenes sueltas de un hombre con el cabello azabache con una forma extraña. También recordaba los gritos de su amiga Ino, quien le llamaba desesperadamente.

La muchacha detuvo su línea de pensamiento por un momento, al captar las palabras de la misteriosa mujer.

—¿Qué soy? —preguntó, mientras en su mente se imaginaba a sí misma con un vestido que dejaba demasiado a la vista_*_.

—Un vampiro — respondió ella sin más.

La de ojos verdes suspiró aliviada al no ser lo que había pensado, mas al escucharle pronunciar la palabra _vampiro_, la tranquilidad que le transmitía la misteriosa mujer se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado y el pánico volvió a dominarla. El deseo de gritar otra vez acudió a su mente, pero la severa mirada azulada que tenía en frente le detuvo.

Konan, al verle tan asustada, decidió hablarle otra vez, aunque explicar las cosas dos veces era algo que no hacía regularmente.

—Sé que es extraño — Konan hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordar las palabras que habían usado para explicarle a ella, y así poder usarlas con la muchacha que tenía en frente —, también sé que suena demasiado fantástico, pero es lo que eres, lo que somos.

Hizo una pausa para recordar mejor, y luego prosiguió:

—Probablemente creas que esto es nada más una pesadilla, o solamente las palabras de una mujer desquiciada, pero no es así — Hizo una pausa para mirar a la joven, quien ahora le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y su rostro delataba incredulidad —. Mira, ya sé, mejor vamos a ver a los demás, creo que cuando los veas sí vas a creerme.

Rió internamente ante su _"chiste"_ personal, Sasuke e Itachi tenían, sin duda alguna, más apariencia de vampiros de libros que ella.

—Te traeré un vestido para que te cambies y luego vamos.

Se levantó de la cama y dirigió sus pasos a la azulina puerta, mas antes de salir sintió el extraño impulso de preguntarle algo a la chica, cosa extraña, dicho sea de paso, ya que ella no era muy comunicativa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — las palabras salieron tan precipitadamente que no logró frenarlas.

—Sakura, ¿y usted? — musitó, tímida. Aunque estuviese en un lugar totalmente desconocido, esa mujer le provocaba un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad.

—Konan.

Y, sin más, salió de la habitación.

_**000**_

Después de tres días del _extraño suceso_ que había tenido lugar en la mansión Hyuuga el pánico en el pueblo aún continuaba latente, ya que el rumor de la posible presencia de vampiros a los alrededores tenía a los habitantes de la comunidad en estado de alerta, además de hacer que la superstición de las personas estuviese al máximo.

Neji caminaba por las calles a paso rápido, sintiendo en el trayecto las miradas entre respetuosas y horrorizadas que le dirigía la mayoría de la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. No les culpaba, era más que obvio que estaban atemorizados a causa del supuesto vampiro, y lo veían a él como una especie de salvador, sólo por el hecho de ser del clan Hyuuga.

Apuró el paso, estar bajo la atenta mirada de aldeanos cobardes que correrían a él en busca de ayuda comenzaba a molestarle, además, tenía que llegar rápido a la mansión si quería enterarse de la misma boca de su tío, Hiashi, si habían encontrado algo sobre el intruso.

Al pasar los minutos dejó de sentir las molestas miradas sobre él, ya más tranquilo, continuó con su camino, y cuando ya estuvo dentro de los dominios de la familia Hyuuga pudo divisar, a lo lejos, a Tenten, la cual estaba sentada en la pequeña fuentecilla que había cerca de un árbol. Ella le miró, y le saludo moviendo la mano energéticamente.

—¡Neji! — exclamó a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Tenten — saludó él, frío como siempre.

Neji se detuvo un momento frente a ella, y Tenten se levantó de su improvisado asiento lentamente, dejándole en claro que le estaba esperando. Él comenzó a caminar, seguido por la chica.

Luego de unos pequeños momentos de caminata, el silencio fue roto por ella, como era la mayoría de las veces:

—¿Has sabido algo más sobre _vampirito_? — preguntó, haciendo énfasis en el extraño apodo que le había puesto al inesperado visitante de la noche pasada.

Neji suspiró internamente, su compañera podría ser una maestra usando armas, pero definitivamente algo de lo que carecía era imaginación.

—No, no he sabido nada sobre _vampirito_ — respondió él, monótonamente. Ella resopló e infló las mejillas en un gesto infantil, pero muy propio de ella.

Continuaron caminando por el enorme jardín que les llevaría finalmente a la entrada de la mansión por unos cuantos minutos más, en un apacible silencio. En la mente de Neji se dibujó el rostro del joven con marcas rojizas en las mejillas que había bailado con su compañera, y cuando iba a preguntar por él, Tenten, como leyéndole la mente, dijo:

—¿Qué te parece Kiba?

—No sé quién es él, Tenten — dijo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Kiba… — movió las manos el un gesto extraño, mas el siguió mirándole de una manera que le dejaba en claro que no tenía idea de quién le hablaba —. Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka — la mirada de Neji con cambió —… Estaba bailando conmigo la otra noche, y nos acompaño cuando fuimos al jardín.

¿Así que su nombre era Kiba, eh?

—¿Él es el hijo del líder del clan Inuzuka, verdad? — preguntó, a lo que Tenten asintió —. Según sé es alguien hábil, pero me da la impresión que cree que nadie puede vencerle.

Decidió jugar un momento con la situación, hace mucho que no hacía enfadar a Neji para divertirse.

—¿Enserio crees eso? — preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta, agrego: —. Es que debe ser muy fuerte, debe creer lo que cree basándose en hechos, ¿no crees?

Neji le miró con cierto recelo, no le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—Quizá y nadie puede vencerle… ni siquiera tú — agregó por lo bajo, provocando que su acompañante se girara a encararle. La aparentemente neutra expresión de Neji tenía un leve dejo de enojo, y ella supo que su objetivo se había cumplido. Rió levemente.

—Apuesto a que nadie puede vencerle… aunque tú eres un caso aparte, Neji — agregó rápidamente, y volvió a reír.

Tenten se percató de que estaban frente a la puerta de la sala hacia donde se dirigían. Él golpeó suavemente la puerta con sus blancos nudillos, y luego de escuchar un leve "adelante" desde adentro de la habitación, abrió la puerta y entró a la sala. Ella le siguió, y apenas puso un pie dentro de ese cuarto, un presentimiento llegó veloz a ella:

Kiba y Neji jamás se llevarían bien.

_**000**_

En una habitación de paredes de color azul pálido y pisos blanquecinos se encontraba una joven rubia envuelta en un apretado vestido rojizo, recostada en la cama ubicada en el centro de la sala, la cual tenía dosel pálido y fundas celestes. Sus brazos cubrían su delicado rostro, el cual tenía claras marcas de llanto.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y de unos tacones entrando en contacto con el frío piso le hizo destaparse la cara y mirar a quién había entrado a su habitación: Era su madre, y traía una bandeja con lo que parecía eran galletas.

—Ino, hija — empezó diciendo, sentándose junto a ella. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche que había junto a la cama de su hija —. Sé que es difícil, sé que es tu mejor amiga, pero también sé que a ella no te gustaría verte así, y que probablemente te golpearía.

Su madre tenía razón; tenía que salir de ese estado depresivo, porque a Sakura no le hubiese gustado verle así.

—Vamos, come estas galletas y luego arréglate, tendremos visita — dijo con una sonrisa, e Ino le miró extrañada, esperando una respuesta sobre quién vendría —. Los Sabaku no vendrán a cenar.

La triste muchacha miró a su madre y, por algún extraño motivo, sonrió por primera vez en varios días.

_**000**_

Sakura seguía a Konan por unos pasillos que podrían ser la fácil perdición de más de una persona que caminase desorientada, de hecho, ella misma no sabría volver a su habitación si tuviese que hacerlo. La de cabellos rosas admiraba la decoración de los pasillos; tenían el piso de baldosas color rojo oscuro con unos antiguos trazos que ya no eran reconocibles, las paredes eran, en la parte superior, de un color blanco casi plomizo, y el espacio que quedaba entre eso y el suelo era color rojo. Los candelabros iluminaban sus pasos, pero ella sentía que podría ver de igual manera si esas luces no estuviesen.

Konan se detuvo frente a una puerta, y Sakura se detuvo también. La de cabellos azules golpeó levemente, y al escuchar una aprobación, abrió la puerta y le hizo entrar, al hacerlo, ella le siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La de ojos verdes se vio dentro de una sala de grisáceas paredes y suelos azulados, en la cual había un gran escritorio, y detrás de él, dos hombres muy parecidos; uno estaba sentado y tenía la piel igual de pálida que Konan, llevaba el oscuro cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, y tenía dos largas marcas en las mejillas. Mientras que el otro estaba de pie, tenía la piel un poco más clara que el de cabello largo, su cabello era azabache y tenía una forma extraña que estaba segura de haber visto antes. Ambos tenían los ojos más oscuros que había visto jamás, y además, en los dos podía apreciar la falta de algo importante…

Vida, quizá.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*Naoko se esconde bajo una piedra*

… No me maten T-T

Ciertos problemas que no diré por aquí me impidieron continuar con el fic, siento de verás si les decepcioné por todo el tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que los problemas eran serios. :(

Pero, en fin, ahora que está todo solucionado actualizaré (ahora enserio) mucho más seguido, quizá una vez cada dos semanas… o algo así :D

Les agradezco infinitamente que se den el tiempo de leer mis fics, e incluso más les agradezco el hecho de que dejen review (*¬*) ^^

Ahora, sobre el fic... ¿está muy OoC? La verdad es que no sé identificarlo bien... D:. Y, antes de que se me olvide, para la que pidió ItaSaku... lo siento, pero no pondré esa pareja aquí, no me gusta para nada.

CREO que respondí a los reviews via ReviewReply (xD), pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo bien, si no lo he hecho me disculpo –otra vez-, pero, para todos los que me dejan review, quiero que sepan que sí los leo y que su opinión me hace feliz :3

En fin, les leeré en la próxima actualización, lo que será, probablemente, en dos semanas (H)

**¡Atención!** Haré un fic con una amiga mia, y me gustaría que se pasasen a verlo, sólo entran a mi perfil, autores favoritos, , subiremos la historia pronto.

PD: Sí, volví a cambiarme el nombre xD

_**~ N**__**aoko ~**_


	6. Scroll V

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando logró divisar a la persona con la cual iba a encontrarse, no dudó en correr lo más rápido que podía para llegar hasta ella. Esa persona, la cual era una chica, al verse frente a frente con él no se contuvo ni un minuto más y le abrazó como hace meses no hacía. Él correspondió, y pudo percatarse de la diferencia de alturas que se producía, entonces sonrió, ahora era más alto.

—Estás más alto — dijo la voz femenina, la cual era algo áspera. Él le miró con sus ojos marrones, para verse reflejado en unos de casi igual tonalidad. El abrazo se disolvió.

—O quizá tú te encogiste — atacó, divertido. No pensaba que la extrañaba tanto.

—¿Acaso buscas pelea? — dijo desafiante, y él nada más puso cara de _"no-me-asustas". _—. Lamento decepcionarte, primito querido, pero no la tendrás — su rostro serio le alertó de la gravedad del asunto, y le dejó más que claro que esa improvisada cita en medio del bosque no era nada más porque sí. Suspiró.

—Dilo ya, no debe ser tan grave— Le miró jugar con su cabello oscuro, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa —. Dilo ya, Miki*.

Ella suspiró, nerviosa, sabiendo que tenía que cumplir su misión, la cual consistía en darle el mensaje a él, mas no podía evitar el pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar si le involucraba demasiado.

—Ellos… quieren que tu estadía en la mansión Hyuuga sea permanente, o, por lo menos, hasta que ya no te necesiten ahí. Ya todo está listo — soltó de golpe, tranquilizando al muchacho, quien se imaginaba algo mucho peor—. Te quedarás ahí desde mañana, mi tío ya habló con el señor Hyuuga — logró captar un dejo de amargura en sus palabras, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Y por qué te preocupa eso? — Miki le dirigió una mirada entre enojada e incrédula —. Vamos, no le veo el problema, podría aprovechar el entrenamiento, hay buena comida, y quizá podría matar a un vampiro o dos — dijo, considerando el suceso que había ocurrido hace poco —. Además… — dudó — no, nada, olvídalo.

Miki le miró, y supo al instante que algo en su primo no andaba como de costumbre, su instinto femenino se lo gritaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa al imaginar una posibilidad que tenía a una mujer de por medio. Rió internamente.

—… ¿Acaso es por una chica, primo querido? — el aludido enrojeció por una décima de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que ella lo notase —.Acabo de recordar que cierta jovencita con moñitos y gran manejo de armas vive allí, y que esa misma jovencita era a la que le regalaste más de una flor cuando eras pequeño…

—¡Nada de eso!

Ella se burló de su respuesta hasta no poder más, como cuando ellos eran niños y no se veían involucrados en esa_ guerra_. Él comenzó a reír con ella, y pronto ambos se vieron atrapados en una alegre atmósfera infantil, mas allí estaban a gusto.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que ninguno de los dos se percató del avanzar del tiempo. Y entre risa y risa, ella sintió una repentina opresión en el pecho y un súbito pensamiento se instaló en su mente. Se estremeció, abrazándose a sí misma, estando segura de que no era debido al inexistente frío de la noche que había caído tan repentina sobre ellos. Él lo notó, y acercó su mano con afiladas uñas a uno de los brazos de su prima.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó sorprendido, ella siempre era demasiado escandalosa, y era extraño que se quedase callada. Él le conocía desde su infancia, hacia tantos años, y era algo que tenía más que claro.

Miki movió la cabeza enérgicamente, haciendo que ese pensamiento se disolviese tan velozmente como había llegado. Le sonrió.

—No es nada — Él le miró incrédulo, y ella le dio un pequeño y amistoso golpecito en el hombro.

Ambos sonrieron y admiraron el nocturno paisaje que les rodeaba por unos breves momentos; los árboles eran mecidos suavemente por el viento, al igual que la hierba sobre la cual se encontraban recostados. Un leve murmullo de animales pequeños era captado por sus sensibles oídos, y leves aromas eran captados también. La luz de una hermosa luna creciente iluminaba sus rostros, dejando ver que ambos tenían unas extrañas marcas rojizas en las mejillas.

—Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar, Kiba.

_**000**_

Cerró la puerta sutilmente, tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible, cosa bastante difícil considerando lo pesada que era y de que estaba hecha. Se giró lentamente, y se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente al encontrarse frente a unos ojos negros que conocía más que bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Konan? — El Uchiha parecía interrogarle con su intimidante mirada. Cualquier humano estaría temblando de miedo, e incluso más de un vampiro, pero ella no era cualquier vampiro.

Ella le devolvió la mirada desafiante y dijo:

—Te recuerdo que me enviaron a cuidar lo que está oculto tras esa puerta — se excusó con rostro inexpresivo —. Sabes que, aunque ambos sepamos que nadie podrá sacarla, hay que verificar todos los días si es que aún está.

—Lo sé — respondió nada más, sin saber el porqué le había preguntado algo tan… obvio. Claro que sabía la razón por lo cual ella estaba en ese lugar.

Ella suspiró internamente, le miró inexpresiva –otra vez- y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del pasillo. Él le cedió el paso, y ella pasó sin más. Cuando ella estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, se dirigió a la pesada puerta y la abrió con la misma sutileza con la cual Konan la había cerrado y entró a la habitación.

Le recibió un cuarto pequeño, iluminado tenuemente por antorchas puestas sobre candelabros plateados. En el centro de la sala había un pequeño baúl de colores cobrizos y extraños pero elegantes trazos en un color más oscuro que el del fondo. Había cadenas de plata que aprisionaban el mueble, y un enorme candado del mismo material que lo cerraba.

Itachi se acercó, tomó una cadenita que llevaba en el cuello, oculta entre sus ropas, y la sacó a la luz. Era una llave plateada. La introdujo en la cerradura y la movió de la manera indicada, escuchó un "click" casi al instante, dejándole en claro que ahora el cofre estaba abierto. Volvió a colocar la llave bajo sus ropajes, y luego de unos segundos abrió la tapa, metió la mano y sacó su pequeño contenido.

La inexistente intranquilidad que le había embriagado por mínimos segundos se disipó rápidamente al ver que el contenido del baúl aun estaba allí.

Esa pequeña llavecita al final de ese inmenso cofre, la razón por la que Konan aun estaba allí, continuaba segura, y eso le tranquilizaba por algún extraño motivo.

_**000**_

Las palabras de su hermano mayor nuevamente resonaban en su mente otra vez. Por algún motivo, sospechaba –otra vez- que había algo que Itachi insinuaba en esas palabras, algo extraño. Aunque también creía que su hermano mayor sabía algo que él no, algo que no quería contarle…

"_¿Estás seguro de que sólo la trajiste por eso?"._

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, como las campanas de una iglesia al medio día. Se dio vueltas en la cama, buscando inútilmente que las palabras dejasen de hacer eco dentro de sí. No lo logró.

Se levantó, enojado, y se dirigió a un pequeño estante con libros que había en su habitación, tenía que distraerse en algo urgentemente. Tomó una gruesa novela de la pequeña biblioteca y volvió a recostarse. Apenas comenzaba a leer cuando el molesto eco resonó, otra vez.

"_¿Estás seguro de que sólo la trajiste por eso?"._

Cerró el libro con gran molestia, detestaba que el curso de sus pensamientos no pudiese ser controlado por él, ya que siempre que eso pasaba, terminaba pensando en cosas que deseaba dejar en el pasado, en cosas que le causaron mucho sufrimiento algún día, y que aún ardían si pensaba en ellas, aunque mucho menos que hace tanto tiempo…

"_¿Estás seguro de que sólo la trajiste por eso?"._

¡Ahí estaba ese molesto eco otra vez! Estaba apunto de lanzar el libro lejos cuando escuchó un leve golpeteo en su puerta, era suave, como si ese alguien del otro lado estuviese demasiado nervioso como para golpear de una manera que sí se escuchase claramente. Dejó el libro sobre una mesita de noche que había junto a su cama y se levantó a abrir la puerta, aún molesto. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona detrás de la puerta.

—H-hola — logró tartamudear la chica al otro lado de la puerta, nerviosa como jamás recordaba haber estado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello que, aunque atado en una cómoda coleta alta, dejaba unos gruesos mechones rosados libres.

Él nada más le miró, extrañado de que ella estuviese allí, parada frente a su puerta, medio muerta de nervios -era fácil notarlo-, pasándose la mano repetidas veces por el cabello. La vaga imagen de ella cuando aún era humana se dibujó en su cabeza, y la verdad, no había mucha diferencia con la actual joven: Su cabello seguía siendo de la misma extravagante tonalidad, al igual que sus ojos, hasta su piel apenas sí se había vuelto un poco más pálida.

Era igual a como la recordaba, nada más que con otro vestido y otro peinado.

—¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó ya más firme, aunque aún tímida. Si aún pudiese sonrojarse, probablemente lo estaría.

Sasuke le miró esta vez extrañado, ¿para qué quería entrar ella a su habitación? Además, ¿para qué había ido a verle? Le resultaba totalmente extraño que ella se acercase a él, mas lo que había ocurrido en el salón hace unos días salió a flote desde las profundidades de su memoria:

_Cuando ya estaban los cuatro en el salón, Itachi comenzó a hablar con el monótono tono de voz que siempre ponía al explicar algo:_

—_Veras, Sakura — comenzó. Conocía su nombre gracias a su hermano menor —. Tú has sido atacada y, en un acto heroico y para nada común, mi hermano te ha rescatado — la expresión de confusión podía apreciarse claramente en el rostro de la Haruno. _

—_¿Atacada? — dudó —. ¿Por quién? — Miles de preguntas se formulaban con rapidez en su mente, y sólo una logró salir, aunque lo que de verdad quería preguntar era quiénes eran todas esas extrañas personas, se contuvo, quizá sonase grosero._

—_Por un vampiro — habló Konan, algo impresionada por haber escuchado a Itachi hablarle tanto a una total desconocida —. Él te convirtió cuando estabas en una reunión en la mansión de una familia cuyo nombre no recuerdo — mintió —. Un vampiro entró imprevistamente, y aunque todos eran cazadores, no lograron impedir que te llevase con él. _

_Sakura les miraba atónita, conteniendo la respiración –aunque verdaderamente ya le era totalmente innecesaria, así que lo hacía más por hábito que por otra cosa-. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rosado, en un gesto característico, aunque desconocido para los demás._

—_¿Y qué pasó con los demás? Mi mamá… — los recuerdos de su familia acudieron presurosos a su memoria, llenándole de una tristeza desconocida para ella. ¿Les vería otra vez? _

—_Ellos no sufrieron ningún daño, ya que el vampiro nada más te llevó a ti — mintió Konan, otra vez._

—_¿Podré volver a verlos? — preguntó temerosa._

—_No — el tono de Itachi se volvió extrañamente más frío de lo normal. _

_Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza, descubriendo que sus colmillos eran extrañamente más largos. En ese instante, deseó que quién la hubiese mordido hubiese terminado el trabajo. ¿Cómo podría estar sin ver a sus padres?, ¿cómo estarían? El rostro de su mejor amiga, Ino, acudió a su mente, trayéndole más tristeza aún. ¿Cómo viviría sin ellos?_

_Los minutos pasaron en un incomodo silencio. Sakura se lamentaba internamente, deseando desaparecer. Itachi y Konan se miraban el uno al otro, preguntándose qué hacer, y Sasuke les miraba a todos inexpresivamente._

—_Deberían conocerse, la eternidad será demasiado larga sin alguien con quien hablar — dijo Itachi, dejando en claro que quería que se retiraran de su salón. _

Sasuke volvió en sí, y miró a Sakura, quien aun continuaba de pie frente a su puerta. Él se movió del marco de la puerta, dejándole pasar, cosa que ella hizo, y fue seguida por él, quien al entrar cerró la puerta.

—Yo quería agradecerte por… por salvarme — un intentó de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y el pelinegro creyó por un breve momento que ya había visto esa amarga mueca antes, hace mucho tiempo.

Ella le contempló en silencio por unos minutos, admirando la _perfección_ de su rostro. Esos rasgos finos pero masculinos a la vez era algo que veía por primera vez, al igual que esos ojos oscuros carentes de vida, que le hipnotizaban por algún extraño motivo.

—¿Lees Hamlet? — preguntó, señalando el libro que aun estaba sobre la cama. Se sentó junto a él, tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo. —. Adoro este libro.

Él nada más guardó silencio, mientras otra cosa que había dicho Itachi se repetía en su mente:

"_Deberían conocerse, la eternidad será demasiado larga sin alguien con quien hablar"_.

_**000**_

Los meses habían pasado tan veloces que apenas sí se percató de las fechas en el calendario. Cada día, cada hora, hacía que faltase menos para _ese_ día. La espera empezaba a crisparle los nervios, y no lograba entender el porqué. Él no era más que un amigo para ella, ¿verdad? Él no era más que su mejor amigo, él que, aunque frío como cubito de hielo, siempre había estado allí. No terminaba de comprender ese extraño sentimiento que se había creado desde _esa_ noticia.

—¡Tenten, hola! — Esa animada voz le sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Al girar el cuello para ver quien gritaba a sus espaldas, se encontró con una alegra joven de cabello anaranjado.

—Hola, Daijina — contestó ella. Observo los enormes ojos que la joven frente a ella tenía: eran de un verde que había visto cientos de veces, solo que los de ella era como… como los de una niña.

Suspiró sonoramente, aunque fuese ella quien se estuviese casando con su mejor amigo, la que lo estuviese alejando para siempre de ella, no podía odiarla, si hasta podría decirse que eran amigas.

—¿Has visto al joven Lee? — preguntó, sonriendo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Aunque Tenten fuese muy despistada en esos temas, había logrado percatarse de que algo pasaba entre su otro mejor amigo y la Nanimo.

Repentinamente, se sintió triste por ella; debería casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, a pesar de haber encontrado el amor. Era una lástima que tan alegre joven debiese casarse con tan frío hombre. Era una lástima que el mejor amigo del novio estuviese enamorado también de la novia…

Y también era una lástima que tan solo quedase una semana para dicha unión.

_**000**_

—¿Revisaste bien? — preguntaba una ronca voz masculina, dirigiéndose a un joven con dos triángulos invertidos y rojizos en las mejillas. Él negó con la cabeza, y el hombre hizo una mueca de frustración.

Kiba suspiró internamente, su paciencia estaba acabándose, y la persona a la que habían enviado a preguntar no era más que un estúpido que no entendía cuando estaban diciéndole que no. Si seguía así, probablemente comenzase a insultarle, el hombre le respondería y así iniciaría una pelea para nada conveniente…

El de cabello marrón se percató de que el hombre, Kaigai, como había dicho llamarse, iba a preguntar otra vez, y entonces se adelantó a él.

—No, no he encontrado nada hasta ahora, y si llego a encontrar algo lo primero que haré será informarlo. No se preocupe, y ahora, váyase — soltó sin más, dejando a Kaigai estupefacto por el poco tacto que tenía el muchacho.

Luego de ver como el insistente hombre se retiraba, Kiba volvió por el camino del bosque por el que había llegado a ese punto. Trató de memorizar cada árbol y cada piedra del lugar –cosa extremadamente difícil- por si algún día necesitase regresar a la mansión y no supiese como. Luego de unos minutos de caminata, y debido a que él era muy veloz, llegó a los jardines de los Hyuuga, en donde logró ver a Tenten sentada en una fuente.

Ella le miró y cuando logró reconocerle le hizo una seña para que se acercase, cosa que él hizo casi al instante. Cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó también. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, y los minutos pasaron tan rápidamente que ninguno de los dos se percato sino hasta que el cielo estaba tiñéndose de un color anaranjado.

—¿Vienes? — preguntó él, levantándose de su improvisado asiento y extendiéndole la mano a ella, quien la tomó y se levantó con rapidez.

—Claro — contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar. El vestido se le hacía pesado por alguna extraña razón, y se preguntó internamente el porqué no se había puesto los pantalones, después de todo, debía aprovechar que a ella, por ser cazadora, se le permitía usarlos.

—¿Sabes, Kiba? — dijo, intentando que sonase como el comienzo de una conversación casual. Él la miró, con expresión interrogante —. Me alegra mucho que seamos amigos.

Ella le sonrió, y el sintió como si cien mariposas revoloteasen dentro en su estomago. Se detuvo improvisadamente, haciendo que ella también lo hiciese, mirándole, como él hace unos momentos, con expresión interrogante.

Cientos de pensamientos se arremolinaban violentamente en la cabeza de Kiba, no sabía porqué se había detenido, y tampoco sabía porqué estaba acercándose tan lentamente a Tenten. Su mente, en ese momento, era un caos, en donde, sí se movía, era por una orden que le enviaba su subconsciente.

Cuando ya estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella –quien le miraba impresionada-, acercó su rostro, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo que deseaba hace mucho; besarle, una voz hizo que se apartara bruscamente. Lee estaba frente a ellos, mirándoles entre extrañado y avergonzado.

—Siento interrumpir — se disculpó, relativamente avergonzado —. Pero necesitamos a Tenten en la mansión.

—Lo siento, Kiba — se excusó Tenten, sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué se disculpaba —. Pero me necesitan, y yo… debo ir — Sonrojada como estaba, no supo de cómo había logrado articular palabra sin tartamudear siquiera una vez.

Mientras Tenten se retiraba, siguiendo a Lee, alguien observaba a Kiba, quien había quedado plantado en su lugar, regañándose internamente.

—Estúpido Kiba — masculló la persona oculta en las sombras de los arbustos, enojada.

Por algún extraño motivo, Neji sintió un repentino _instinto asesino_ contra Kiba.

_**000**_

Cinco personas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesilla redonda. El rasgo más característico de ellos, era que todos, sin excepción, tenían unos triángulos invertidos y rojizos en las mejillas. Dos de las personas eran mujeres, y los otros tres hombres.

—¿Funcionará? — musitó una de las mujeres, su piel morena contrastaba notablemente con el cabello rubio que poseía. Sus ojos oscuros demostraban una inseguridad.

—¡Claro que funcionará! — replicó otra mujer, de piel poco más clara y cabellos oscuros. —. Ya se ha hecho antes, y aunque el proceso sea un tanto… bastante desagradable, la verdad, apuesto a que sí funcionará.

Las personas instaladas en esa estancia se mantuvieron en silencio por unos breves momentos, para luego volver a la conversación gracias a uno de los hombres allí presentes.

—Si estás tan segura, Keiko*, ¿por qué no vas tú? — preguntó uno de los hombres, desafiante. Los otros dos asintieron, dejando en claro que le apoyaban.

—¡Faltaba más! — exclamó, enojada —. ¿Acaso creéis que no soy capaz de hacerlo? — les miró. Probablemente, si las miradas matasen, los presentes allí hubiesen quedado bajo tierra al instante.

—No, no lo creemos, por lo menos, nosotros tres — contestó uno de los dos hombres que habían permanecido en silencio, apuntando a sus dos compañeros masculinos.

—¡Saben perfectamente que sí es capaz! — replicó la otra chica.

—¡Cierto! Soy muy capaz, pero… ¡apuesto a que quieren que vaya yo porque a ustedes les asusta! — acusó —. ¿Por qué no va ninguno de ustedes tres, eh? — Escucho el silencio en respuesta —. Bien, iré yo, bola de cobardes, y traeré la maldita cosita.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Duh, el final es un asco xD

*Se esconde… otra vez*

Bueno, en fin… sí, sé que dije **dos**semanas, y llevo como **tres**, pero… ok, no escribí solo de vaga xD. Aunque vean el lado bueno, cada vez demoro menos, y si sigo así, en un tiempo, demoraré una semana… o, quién sabe, quizá menos *w* (soñar no cuesta nada (8)

…Ya, hasta la próxima xD

_Miki: Tronco de árbol._

_Keiko: Niña respetuosa._

___**N**__**aoko ~**_


End file.
